It happened one summer
by Em.Celle
Summary: One's a slave. The other's next in line to the throne. And this is the summer that changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

_**An; I've been working on this on and off for such a long time now and I finally**_ _don't completely detest it._ _ **I still feel like it could be so much more. But as of right now, it is what it is.**_

 _ **Hopefully what it is is vaguely okay, and enoyable.**_

 _ **Mistakes are mine.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **PART 1**_

 _ **Prologue.**_

His Highness King McCorrigan is a lot of things.

He's the longest reigning mornarch his kingdom has ever had. He's also the most prosperous. Fae World has seen great times under his reign. A working system involving the slaves has been set in place under his rule. The economy is stable, they've managed to evade three wars and win four-and so many other things that would take hours to list.

He's a great leader. He's going to go down in the good side of the history books. He has integrity, he's fair and he has a passion and knack for leadership.

But perhaps, the king sometimes things, what he'll be remembered most for having, is an impossible grand daughter.

Ysabeu McCorrigan is wild. Always has been. From the time when she was six and she ran away from her lessons to climb trees and try riding the horses without supervision.

She's hard headed and set on her ways and has a tendency of insisting on forming her own opinions about everything. She takes nothing at face value. And perhaps on other people this would be okay, but she's going to be Queen soon. There's a way royals are meant to think. There are rules and regulations that every great leader _has_ to have.

And Bo isn't falling in line with that.

And that scares the king more than anything because he has worked hard from the age of sixteen for this kingdom to be what it is. For the crown to remain in his family. And if Ysabeu doesn't start acting like she should sometime soon, he's afraid all this is going to be lost in her hands.

Hence the rather drastic decision he just made.

"What? Why?" She asks from across the table. Her eyes furious and hiding none of her emotions. It strengthens his resolve. She _needs_ this. She needs to learn.

"Because I say so." He answers easily. "And my word is law."

"Not to me."

 _"Especially_ to you." His voice leaves no room for argument. "You leave at the first light of dawn. I'd advise you get some sleep."

She's practically panting in anger as she takes her leave from the throne room. He sighs, watching her go. The women in his family have always been headstrong. Bo's grandmother defied all odds to marry him. Her mother eloped to marry the king of the Dark Kingdom although he tried everything to avert that. If he doesn't nip this in the bud, it'll only get worse.

She has too much freedom here. Too many things to occupy her mind other than just being and rulling like she's supposed to. This time away will do her good. She'll learn to be a proper royal.

She has to.

 _ **I**_

She looks outside the carriage at the passing trees and sighs. Her dress feels heavy on her today and she wishes they would have let her choose her own clothes. She's already being made to do something she doesn't want, the least they could afford her was the decency of letting her decide what her own body should be covered in.

But apparently that was asking too much according to her grandfather.

Whatever she would have chosen would have fallen short. She's next in line to the throne after all. The very air she breathes out should indicate that.

She sighs again and slumps her body. It's more out of defiance than exhaustion. Her grand father hates it when she does so and righ now anything her grandfather hates is something she revels in.

"Are you alright your majesty?" The man beside her asks and she glares at him. Usually, she's better about how she treats the slaves. But today isn't a usual day and she has no cares left to give to anyone but herself.

"I'm fine. I don't need your concern."

He nods, purses his lips and looks forward. She feels bad for a moment. He's known her since she was eight. He's seen her grow and he used to carry her from the carriages when she was too little to get off herself.

She can't say he's her friend. She can't keep the slaves as friends, it's against the law. But he's enough of a person to her not to warrant her rudeness.

But she's still angry so he'll just have to swallow it today.

The ride is silent all the way to their destination after that.

...

It looks more like a prison than anything and for really long minutes, she contemplates not getting out.

What will her grandfather do, hang her?

But it's late in the evening and she's been in this thing for hours and her dress seems to have grown heavier and she's so hungry.

So she steps down.

She walks with less grace than she knows she's supposed to towards the house as the slaves follow her with her laggage. More slaves are lined at the door as expected, ready to welcome her. She knows she should stop and inspect them and make her presence feklt but she's tired and hungry and she just doesn't have the energy.

"Someone draw me a bath. And I expect dinner to be served when I'm done." she commands as she passes them and heads for the door.

She'll worry about making a good impression tomorrow.

 _ **:::::**_

"I'm not so sure about this." Lauren whispers under her breath as Crystal refolds Her Majesty's clothes before handing them to her.

"What are you not so sure about." Crystal adjusts the clothes in her arms so that they don't fall. "You go in, you place the clothes on her bed, you wait to see if she needs something else, if she doesn't you leave, of she does you take care of it."

"What if it's something I _can't_ take care of?"

"Like what?" Crystal asks incredulously and Lauren just shrugs. She doesn't know what exactly. It's just that life has a way of dealing her bad hands and she'd rather it didn't happen in front of someone who'se capable of having her hanged.

Crystal rolls her eyes and she softens around the edges. Her hands coming up to fix Lauren's hair and the collars to her uniform. "You'll do fine." She says, her voice steady.

Lauren is ready to open her mouth but Crystal shakes her head. "Would you rather we be back in the underhouses. Working in deplorable conditions for nothing?"

Lauren shakes her head. Crystal's right. Sabatoging herself id the very last thing she should be doing right now. She's been in the system for three months and this is the first good job she's had. And yes, the stakes are high, working for the princess and what not. But she has a place to sleep that's not next to a bucket full of people's waste. And she has three square meals everyday and there's no one to lash her back whenever they feel like it.

Compared to where she's been, this is heaven.

So she stands up straight and nods. Making Crystal smile. She can do this. After all, she's just a gir- royalty, but a girl nonetheless.

How bad can she be?

...

"What in the devil's name is this?" Her Highness asks when she comes from her bath and sees the clothes Lauren laid out for her.

The blonde's eyes widen and her hear beat goes a little insane. "Those are-they're the-"

"They are the what? Did you not hear me say I want dinner after my bath? Why are you making me wear clothes that make me look like I'm going for afternoon tea? Are you trying to insult me? Is this some slave joke I'm not aware of?"

"No!" Lauren's voice rises in panic and she shakes her head. "It's not, your majesty. I promise. Those are the clothes that were given to me to present to you. But I could go-" she's already moving to take them from her but the princess puts a palm up and stops her.

"What's done is done." She says, her voice a little softer now.

"I-"

"I said let it be." It's a command. Lauren nods and steps back. Her eyes going to the floor like they were trained to.

From the corner of her eyes she sees the princesses flawless skin. Devoid of any marks from lashes or hardships. The scents she has used envelope the room and Lauren looks even lower. Her hands at the back fiddling because she always does that when she feels uncomfortable.

And she's feeling very uncomfortable right now.

"Well." A stern voice cuts her from her thoughts.

Her head snaps up. "I'm sorry?" She asks confused.

"I cannot very well tie the back straps myself. can I?" The princess's voice is teasing but it isn't as angry as before.

Lauren is comfused for a few more seconds. The brunette sighs. "Sometime this year if you please."

"I- I don't know how."

"What do you mean you don't know how. It's a just a dress."

Embarassed, Lauren tags at the skirt of her own torn simple dress as she moves forward. She looks up to find the princess's eyes on her. They're at the softest Lauren has seen them.

"It's simple." She says turning away hastily. "Just put them inside the loops."

"In no paticular order?" Lauren asks, taking the straps in hand.

"However you do it is fine with me. Although people do often prefer criss-crossing them, but whatever you choose is fine."

Through the mirror, Lauren sees the girl's lips lift in a smirk and she can't hold her eyes for some reason. She concentrates all her attention on the task in hand. Bitting her tongue in concentration.

By the time she's done, she doesn't like the end product and her palms are sweaty. But the princess turns around and tilts her head to see Lauren's work and she smiles and nods.

"You did well." It sounds like she's being honest although she's not.

But still, even with the white lie, Lauren is grateful. And maybe she was right, maybe the princess isn't so bad after all.

 _ **::::**_

Bo wears unevenly and untightly, strapped dresses for almost a week before the slave girl gets it right.

She chokes down her unusual liniency to boredom. The whole reason her grandfather had her come here is to teach her more responsibily. To learn how to be a leader and how to handle the people who work for her. She's in charge of everything here. From the finances to hearing the servant's grievances, everything.

But the finances for the week were settled before she arrived and most of the slaves won't look her in the eye after that first day when she was tired and she snapped at them from exhaustion.

Yesterday, when she was walking the halls, she had one of them tell the other that they'd heard that back in the palace, she would have people hanged to death for looking her in the eye.

At first she'd thought of walking in there and adressing the issue. Having the slave punished for slander. But then that would have perpetuated the ides that she's a monster so she let it go.

For now.

The only one of them who even dares look her in the eye is the shy, blonde one who has no idea how to tie dress straps. Lately, Bo's eyes have been finding her more often than not. Usually when they do she looks away and blushes and Bo has made a game out of counting how many times she can do that in a day. She's so used to living amongst people who've been taught from as early as they could see how to act.

This _openness_ that the girl posseses is at best amusing and at most, flattering.

And it helps pass the time.

...

"What is it you're doing?" She's walking around the grounds, scoring the land in an effort to have _something_ to tell her grandfather when all this is over, when she finds her. She's bent down amongst the flowers. Busy digging.

"Your Majesty I-"

"Bo." She says evenly. "Call me Bo."

"Oh I couldn't." The blonde girl stands up and wipes off the dirt from her knees. "It's not my place."

"I wasn't _asking_ you to, I was _telling_ you to. Unless you think it's your place to defy my orders?" She asks with a teasing voice and a smirk.

The girl hides behind a curtain of blonde hair and Bo mentally notes that it's the sixth time she's made her blush today. New record.

"No." She shakes her head. "Of course not."

"Good." Bo nods, "I'm glad we settled that. Now, " she looks around the feilds, "why are you on your knees digging dirt? Do we not have people for that?"

"Oh, we do. I just like it."

"You like digging dirt?"

"It's called garden." She says with an almost sarcastic tone of voice before her eyes widen, "Your Majesty." She adds.

Bo wants so much to laugh. It's been such a long time since anyone stood up to her even a little. Treated her a little more like human being and less like an object to be feared.

"So, you're gardening."

"Yes."

"And you like it?" She asks curiously. Most of the time she likes teasing the blonde but right now she genuinely wants to understand how someone can like something as basic as gardening.

It looks like too much work. In dirt more so.

"It's theraputic. I'm helping give life to something."

She nods, still not understanding. "What are you growing?"

"I don't really know." She answers, frowning and making lines form on her forehead. " They're some sort of flowers. I got the seeds from a friend who got them from a friend and they didn't know what they are either. I'm just hoping they do well in the heat."

Bo again nods. It feels good to just converse with someone. Maybe this summer won't turn out to be a complete waste of her time. "Can I help?"

"With the-with the _planting?"_

"You sound surprised." Bo smirks.

Seventh blush of the day makes an appearence. "It's just that you're you."

"That's a compliment I presume?"

"It's meant to be."

A smile escapes her before she can hide it. This time, she's the one to look away and compose herself before turning back. "Tell you what, as payment, you have to give me one of the flowers when they bloom."

Again with the frown and narrowed eyes. "What if they're hedious."

"Well that's just a risk I'll have to take then."

 _ **:::**_

"What's with you?" Crystal asks, startling Lauren nearly out of her skin. She places a hand to her chest to calm her heart.

"Are you trying to kill me, Crystal?"

"It's not my fault you're so absent minded." The shorter blonde smiles. "Which brings me back to my initial question; what is going on?"

"Nothing." She shrugs evasively. Going back to her work that she had abandoned minutes ago in favour of thinking of the princess- Bo.

She's nothing like Lauren thought she would be. Yes, that first day she had been rude, and she does take certain pleasure in making the blonde squirm, but she's so much more that everyone says she is.

She has a very unconscious kindness about her. A softness that she doesn't seem to be aware is in her. This afternoon,when they were gardening, she was so attentive. And her questions were genuine and although Lauren had initially thought she's doing this as some game, her opinion had changed by the end of their afternoon.

"There you go again."

"What?" She asks Crystal carelessly. She had honestly forgotten the other girl is there.

"Oh Lord, you've met someone haven't you?"

Lauren gasps, her eyes widen. " _No_. Why would you even say that?"

"Because it's written all over your face?" Crystal asks like it's the most obvious thing on earth. Then her eyes widen. "Is it Nadia?"

"Why would it be Nadia?" This conversation is getting more confusing by the second.

"Because she likes you. God, Lauren. A blind bat in midday sunlight can see it. Everybody knows Nadia has wanted you from the second we stepped off that damned feet-smelling carriage."

"No she doesn't." She trails off a little. "Does she?"

Crystal nods and Lauren's heart sinks. She doesn't like Nadia. Not like that anyway. And she now feels a little bad for it.

"Well it's not her." She says finally. "And before you make anymore guesses, it's not anyone else either. I haven't _met_ someone. I mean, I've met people but not in the way that you mean."

"If you say so." Crystal shrugs but she clearly doesn't beleive her.

"I _do_ say so."

"Okay."

"Crystal."

"What? I said okay." She laughs out and starts going about her business.

Lauren rolls her eyes and stops thinking of Bo. She doesn't need any more questions.

...

"Morning."

It has become Lauren's almost official duty to take Bo's clothes to her every morning. At first, no one knew this, not even the princess herself. But when some other servant went in the third day after her arrival, she apprently complained about everything.

 _That's too tight. Well now it's too lose. Too tight again, are you trying to suffocate me? You know what? Leave-leave and call the girl who usually does this. The blonde one._

So now, to avoid her wrath, everyone just expects Lauren to do it every morning and evening without question.

Not that Lauren minds. Bo uses the most amazing scents and being in her room is like being under a blanket of flowers. Plus, she just likes being there.

"You're late." The princess is clearly not in the best of moods this morning. "I was done with my bath three minutes ago."

Lauren's pulse increses. She fumbles for words. "I uh- I'm-" then the princess smiles. Wider than Lauren has ever seen her before and now she's just confused. "I'm sorry."

"I wasn't being serious." She lets the towel drop from her body and for a minute, Lauren's heart stills. It makes her a bit dizzy, how fast she shifted from being confused to shoked. And how much of Bo's skin she has just seen.

A chuckle is heard from across the room. Her face reddens and she still doesn't look up until the princess tells her to come tie her. She keeps her eyes on her back but even the skin there is making her hands tremble.

When she does look up. Bo is _still_ smiling. "Are you okay?" The brunette asks with put on innocence.

Lauren just swallows and takes a step back.

Maybe Crystal is right.

Maybe there _is_ something going on with her.

 _ **:::::**_

 _ **II**_

Bo looks at her book. The word she's been reading over and over for the past half an hour dancing before her eyes.

She doesn't know why she's being so silly.

She's next in line to the throne for heaven's sake. If she wants a question answered she should get it answered.

"Are you avoiding me?" She asks without any lead ups. This has been bothering her for two days now and she's not used to being bothered. She's been here two weeks. How exactly did she let a slave deep enough under her skin to have the power to _bother_ her?

She could be back home right now. Drinking with Tamsin and Dyson and annoying her grandfather.

Instead, she's here, worrying over a slave, a beautiful one but a slave nonetheless. Who has still not answered her question.

"I asked you a question."

"No, Your Highness."

Bo shuts her book and lifts an eyebrow. "I thought I told you not to call me that."

"It's your title." She retorts.

"And the power it holds allows me to choose how I want to be adressed. You know my name, _use_ it."

"I'm sorry, Bo." She isn't looking her in the eyes. Her voice sounds edgy.

"Did I do something?" Bo questions. Hating how that question sounds so unlike her.

"No."

"Then what's the problem?" She throws her hands up in defeat. "Everything was fine and then suddenly you just shut me out. You don't talk to me, you won't look at me."

"It's nothing."

"It can't be nothing. Unless you have some mental condition that causes you to switch moods without warning."

The blonde's lips twitch and it annoys Bo how pleased that makes her. Maybe her grandfather was right after all. She needs to work on how to act royal. This thing that too closely resembles a soft spot she has developed for this girl is _not_ okay. She came here to learn how to be in control. Not let slaves _bother_ her.

"I don't have a mental condition."

"Then what is it?"

She sighs. Clearly seeing that Bo isn't about to let this go. "I'm just being insesitive. I apologise."

That's clearly not all there is to it. But Bo is having enough conflicting emotions as it is without sorting through anyone elses. So she just nods and opens back her book.

"Jane Austen?"

Bo looks up,confused for a minute before she recalls the book in her hands. "Oh, yes." She rolls her eyes. "Grandfather thinks it'll teach me how to be a _proper lady."_

"You are a proper lady." It's an innocent statement. Full of genuineness and Bo finds herself smiling. Knowing it won't be that easy to get unbothered by this girl who's so different from anyone she's ever met before.

"Not according to my grandfather I'm not. But I'm not really sure how this book is supposed to turn me into one. I haven't even been able to get past the first page."

The blonde laughs lightly, "I'm not so sure if it'll do the intended job either. But I promise it'll take you on a journey."

"You've read it?" Both of Bo's brows go up. She doesn't mean to sound rude, but most slaves are born slaves. And no one takes slaves to school. That's empowerment and it won't be good for the masters.

The other girl looks a little uncomfortable. Like the fact that she might be literate is something to be ashamed of. "Yes." She answers quietly and Bo wants to ask how she got to know how to read but she doesn't want to make her more uncomfortable than she already is.

"Can you narrate to me then I'll just say I read it too?" She tries making the air lighter. Wad off the awkwardness. She knows she's succeeded when the blonde smiles a bit.

"Isn't that like reading a map and saying you've travelled? The magic is in the words themselves. How they're woven, the story they tell. Give it a chance. You might like it."

Bo keeps silent after that. She's not getting unbothered by this girl anytime soon.

...

There's banter in the kitchen that stops the second Bo enters. Everyone stands up, heads bowed.

She looks around until she finds the blonde girl. And she wants to adress her, to say what brought her here, until she realizes she doesn't even know her name.

It's been almost two weeks and she doesn't know her name.

Uncharacteristically, that embarasses her. She doesn't make it a point to learn the slaves' names. But she thinks she should have taken time to learn this ones.

"Every one, leave." Her voice is harsher than she intended for it to be. Her shame is making her skin hot and she _hates_ it that every single second that goes by this girl is changing her without even trying. "Except for you." She says when the blonde is within ear shot and it stops her in her tracks.

Another blonde slave. One that Bo often sees with her looks at her with something akin to fear. Does she think Bo is going to hurt her?

"Did I-"

"What's your name?" She cuts her off.

The girl frowns a bit. "Lauren?"

"Is that your name or a question?"

"My name."

"Lauren." She tastes it on her tongue. Rolls it around and lets herself get used to it before she decides that she likes it. "Well, Lauren. I'm requesting your company tomorrow."

"My company?"

"Yes. We'll be out the whole day so make proper arrangements for someone to take over your duties."

She nods slowly. Like she's had of comprehension. Bo holds back a smile. "That will be all. See you tomorrow. _Lauren."_

 _ **::::::**_

She doesn't have worthy clothes for a day out with a girl who's next in line to be a queen. It makes her feel small and insignificant and worried because she doesn't want to displease Bo.

It's really hard to read her moods.

But that's not the only reason she's worried. People have been talking. Crystal says Nadia started it out of anger and now it has spread like bushfire.

It's a crime. What she's doing, moving above her class. And the punishment for the crime isn't pretty. There was a girl, in the Underground house who slept with a noble man and when she was found out, she was sentenced to work in the fields.

The feilds aren't a place anyone wants to work. Ever.

But she doesn't know how to keep away. She tried. For two days she kept Bo at arms length until the brunette put an end to that yesterday and now they're going where ever it is that they're going.

And Lauren doesn't even have a dress.

"You look fine." Crystal, who's seen Lauren try on the four dresses in her possesion over and over and over again, tries calming her nerves.

Lauren rolls her eyes. "I look like a slave."

"Which is what you are." Crystal says bluntly.

Lauren looks at her with intense eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Crystal just shrugs. "It means what it means. You're a slave Lauren. Don't forget your place and what comes with it."

...

"What is it now?" Bo says around a sigh. Lauren's eyes snap to her. She hasn't said a word to or looked at Bo since they left the house. Crystal's words keep playing in her head and she doesn't know what to do or say.

"It's nothing."

"You know sooner or later that's going to stop working and you're going to have to tell me what's bothering you, right?"

She looks away again. She doesn't like it when Bo speaks as if they're friends. Like there isn't a whole world between them.

"Lauren." Bo calls and she hates it even more how much she likes the way she says her name. Bo might now know it, her grandfather might be blind to it, but the brunette is innately graceful.

She tries for a smile. "I'm okay. Really."

Bo doesn't seem to beleive her but she lets it go. They ride in more silence until they reach their destination; riding grounds.

Crystal's voice screams loud in her head. "I don't think I'm supposed to be here." She whispers as she walks behind Bo towards the stables.

"Why? Do you have something against horses?" The brunette chuckles and Lauren rolls her eyes.

"You know _why."_

"I also know that I'm next to the throne. And that I brought you here. And I dare anyone to question that." The last part is said loudly enough for the people around to hear. Everybody avoids Bo's eyes.

She nods to Lauren. "Come on, we don't have all day."

 _ **:::::**_

Bo doesn't know what she's thinking.

The plan she had, the one to get _unbothered_ , it died a short and rather uneventful death. She wants to spend more time with Lauren. To learn how it is she knows how to read and why she loves gardening so much and why someone as smart as she is doesn't know how to tie straps and why on earth she's a slave.

How did she become one?

She also likes talking to her, spending time with her. Being unbothered can wait.

She has all summer after all.

"Do you know how to ride?"

She asks Lauren who's looking at the horses in awe. The blonde shakes her head, her eyes still on the horses. Bo's lips form a smile all on their own. Living in a world where everyone has everything they want anytime they want it makes it easy to forget the simple joys in life.

Like eyes lighting up at the sight of something beautiful.

"Okay then," she leads one of the horses outside, waiting for the blonde to follow her. "We're going to ride together, I'll teach you the basics, then you'll try doing it alone, okay?"

She nods.

Bo smiles. "Let's do this then."

...

Bo tries not to, but she can't help but laugh at how nervous the blonde is.

It's rather endearing.

"Don't hold too tight." Her hands go to the blonde's as she feels her hands losen on the reigns. Shock waves flow through her. She's been trying to ignore that since they started riding. That feeling she's getting whenever Lauren's body touches her's which is constant seeing as they're sharing a horse.

She doesn't know what it means, but she knows she doesn't hate it.

"It's important to develop trust with your horse. She has to trust that you won't hurt her and you have to trust that she won't hurt you. If that trust isn't there she'll feel it and she'll get restless."

Lauren's grip losens even more and they're moving at a slow pace through the fields. "You've never ridden before in your life?"

"No." The blonde's voice still sounds nervous but a little less so now. "But I've always wanted to."

"Is it everything you thought it would be?"

"Everything and more." She answers easily.

 _ **:::::**_

They ride together for almost an hour, talking about nothing and everything before Bo suggests that they try something new.

Lauren chooses the horse herself and the keeper of the stable agrees that she's a gentle one. He also looks at Lauren like she's a traitor of the highest order and it kills her mood. Maybe that's the reason she falls off barely a minute after getting on the horse.

Bo is beside her in an instant. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She says letting herself be helped up.

"Remember what I said about trust."

Lauren nods as she's helped to mount the horse.

She falls again. And again and again until Bo says maybe they should call it a day.

She tries to hide her limp although she feels the brunette's eyes on her and she declines the offer to dine together because she _sees_ the keeper looking at her like she's the scum of the earth.

"So you're just going to stay hungry?"

"I had a heavy breakfast."

"And we've been riding for hours. Sit down and eat, that's an order, Lauren."

She wants to say no. But no matter what's going on between them, Bo is still the princess and challenging an order for her is more unwise than ignoring the eyes of a keeper she doesn't even know.

She sighs. Bo motions at the seat across from her with her usual smirk.

"Thank you." She says when Lauren finally seats down. "Now, I am assuming you eat meat?"

"Yes."

"Oh, you can't be like that when I'm offering you such good food." Her eyes are full of humor and Lauren finds herself forgetting the keeper and her whole body relaxing at Bo's smile.

"You're forcing it on me."

Bo shrugs. "Those are petty details that I tend to ignore." She pushes a bowl towards Lauren. "Dig in."

 _ **III**_

She's full and in a good mood and has just had one of the best days of her life, her mind isn't at it's sharpest.

That's why she forgets her hurt leg when getting off the carriage and the pain that shoots through her almost brings her to her knees.

"You said you're not hurt." Bo's voice sounds angry and a little worried as she orders her servants to lead Lauren to the rooms. It looks odd, seeing her in these quaters. Even in her dirty riding gear, she looks too good for this place.

"I can hardly feel the pain."

Bo's eyes narrow. "You do that a lot, you know?" She folds her arms.

"Do what?"

"Hide your pain to make other people feel better. It's not healthy.

Lauren doesn't say anything to that. It's just her personality. It's easier for her to feel pain that cause it.

Bo finally relaxes her stance. "The healer will be here in a few hours I suppose. Do you want me to stay with you or do you want to sleep?"

"You don't have to." She says hastily.

Bo rolls her eyes. "I didn't ask you _that,_ Lauren. I asked if you wanted me to keep you company."

Lauren looks down. "If you don't mind."

Bo closes the door and moves across the room, setting herself in the chair.

 _ **:::::**_

"What are you doing?" It's the morning after and Bo has just come from taking a hasty shower. She couldn't stop thinking of Lauren who the healer said isn't fatally injured but will have to rest for a day or two.

Lauren, who's right in front of her, with her clothes in hand.

"I- I brought your clothes?"

"Why? Are there no other servants in this house or do they not know that you're hurt?"

"It's my-"

"Save it." She cuts her off, takes the clothes and leads her to the bed, sitting her down. "Don't you dare get up from that bed, Lauren. That's an order."

"I have duties to see to."

"You're hurt. You need to rest. And I will not tolerate you challenging my orders."

The blonde clearly looks like she wants to say something but she just purses her lips and stares ahead angrily. Bo dresses quietly and leaves the room. Marching torwards the room where the slaves usually take their breaks.

She finds them hunched down, gossiping and as usual, they startle at her appearence.

"Lauren is from now on releived of any and all of her duties unless I state otherwise." She announces. Brooking no room for arguments. She sees some eyes widen but all in all, they take it in stride. "You can all divide her prior duties amongst yourselves. That is all."

...

Lauren won't talk to her the rest of the day and Bo doesn't want to order her to do so. She lets her leave the room because she isn't a prisoner and when she finds her in the garden that afternoon, digging, her usual grace and softness replaced by something hard and angry, she feels her heart break a little.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing." Lauren says, a hard edge to her voice.

"Okay, you're not allowed to use that statement anymore."

"Is that an _order_?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks, a little surprised, Lauren has never used that tone of voice with her before.

"Nothing." She shakes her head. "My apologies, you're highness."

"I told you not to call me that."

"And I told _you_ to leave it be, Bo. But you didn't and now no one will even _look_ at me. I have to work with those people. Eat with them, sleep in the same room with them. I can't have them alienating me which is exactly what is happening now because of you!"

Bo blinks. She doesn't have words to say. _No one_ has ever talked to her like that. But that's not even the worrying part. What worried her is how hurt Lauren looks right now. And that's when she knows she's in trouble.

"I was only trying to help."

"I get that. I do. But we're from two very different worlds, Bo and they work differently. I don't get what this is-" she points between them, "but with all due respect it has to stop before I land in trouble."

Bo's eyes widen. "What?"

"I'd like to assume we're friends enough for you to grant me this one request. Please, Bo. My life is hard enough as it is."

 _ **::::::**_

It's been two weeks since she walked away from Bo and although she didn't think she'd do it, the brunette has kept away from her.

She doesn't request her presence. She doesn't come to the garden. She lets another slave help with her dressing.

Lauren on her part avoids places she knows Bo will be which isn't that hard seeing as she doesn't have to be anywhere. She doesn't have any duties anymore.

Crystal is talking to her. But it isn't like before and it hurts Lauren's heart that their friendship is so fragile. But mostly it hurts her that she gave up her friendship with Bo just like that.

She feels like the biggest corward.

She's spent nights thinking of this too, and Bo was risking just as much as Lauren if not more seeing as she has so much more to lose.

She gave up the one thing that has made her feel most alive and for what?

Judgemental stares and a questionable friendship?

She misses Bo. She misses talking about the novel the brunette _isn't_ even tyring that hard to read. And taking care of their flowers that are starting to bloom and her jokes that sometimes aren't really jokes but are funny anyway. She misses her scent and being the first thing the princess sees in the morning.

She just misses her and it hurts.

...

When Bo's eyes widen at the sight of her later that night, Lauren wonders if this was such a great idea after all.

She spent the whole morning thinking of this and the whole afternoon putting it in action. She doesn't need to self doubt right now.

"May I please come in?"

"I thought you wanted me to stay away from you." Bo challenges with a hurt look and Lauren nods. She deserves that.

"Please."

The brunette just looks at her for a while before sighing and stepping aside. Lauren thanks the gods both for this fact and the fact that no one comes to this floor unsummoned.

"So?" Bo asks imapitently.

"Uh," Lauren removes her hands from her back. "They bloomed. Finally. I still don't know what type of flowers they are but we agreed that your services will be compensated by flowers so-" she extends the flowers that have been tied together by her favourite ribbon.

Bo looks like she's biting back a smile and hope flickers in Lauren's chest. "They're beautiful."

"Then they're deserving of you." For the first time ever, Lauren makes Bo blush and she feels proud of that. It's a nice color on her. "I'm sorry, Bo." She says when the brunette finally takes the flowers. "I'm really sorry."

"What made you change your mind?" She asks in that usual Bo way.

Lauren shrugs. "I realized that I'd rather be friends with you than be part of them." She answers honestly.

 _ **IV**_

Something shifts after that.

Lauren becomes more open and Bo couldn't be more thank full. She moves to the room next to Bo's on Bo's insistence. She says that Lauren's now her personal maid and she needs to be close.

She feels guilty for saying that as soon as she says it. So much that she insists that all her clothes be brought to her room and she'll do the chosing and dressing herself.

It leaves Lauren with nothing but a title and time.

They sit together in the library and Lauren's eyes light up like Bo has given her the best present when she tells her she can read as many books as she likes.

They garden, a lot. And Bo always has a fresh bunch of flowers in her room everday thanks to Lauren. The first time she sneaks into Lauren's room and places some as a surprise, the blonde smiles so wide Bo can't handle it.

They go riding and soon Lauren isn't falling and they're riding as far as they want. The green fields are Bo's favourite place to go. It's quiet and it's easy to beleive no one else exists in the world but she and Lauren when they're there.

"Do you like being a princess? Knowing that all this will be your's someday?" Lauren asks on one such days. Her back on the grass, her hand so close to Bo's the brunette can feel the heat from them.

"Well, there's nothing about it to _hate._ "

Lauren lifts her uper body and rests on her elbows, "that's evasive."

"It's an answer."

"It's a _response_. An impersonal one." She retorts.

Bo sighs. "It's okay. I suppose. But- it can be stiffling at times. Being born royal is being born _into_ life. Everything about you is set in stone before you even take your first breath. How you'll act, what you'll wear, who you'll associate with. Who you'll love. It doesn't really leave much room for growth."

"Do you hate that?" Lauren asks softly.

Bo shrugs. "I don't like it. But compared to what other people go through I don't think I have room to complain."

"Yes you do. Just because other people have problems doesn't mean yours don't matter."

"What about you?" Bo asks to hide how much Lauren's words affect her. How much Lauren affects her.

"I'm not a princess, Bo."

"You know what I mean."

The blonde lies back down. "What _do you_ mean?"

"How did you become-" she bites her tongue, she doesn't want to be insesitive- "how did you get where you are."

"On a horse."

"Lauren!" She laughs as she lightly smacks the blonde who laughs too. It's light in the air for a moment. Until the laughter drowns away and seriousness creeps in.

"My father got sick. Well, he's always been sick but it had been getting worse in the past years. My mother had tried every healer we could afford and nothing was working. Until one of her friends told her to go to The Enlightned Kingdom."

"Evony's Kingdom?" Bo's eyes widen. Everyone knows not to deal with them. They're extortionists. They're in the business of sucking people dry of everything they own.

"It was our last hope. Our _only_ hope. They have all these technology from the New World and it worked."

"He got healed?"

"He got better. The treatment was long and expensive and we already didn't have much to begin with."

"So she sold you." It's a statement that fills her with anger and a furious protectiveness.

"She had to. My father would have died if she hadn't. She had no other options."

"You don't have to do that you know, you don't have to defend what she did."

"I'm not. I just understand. There are a lot of grey areas and if he'd died I would have ended up feeling guilty. Besides," she smiles a little sadly, "I never would have met you otherwise, would I?"

Bo smiles t her and grabs her hand. "No. I guess we have that to be thankful for."

 _ **:::::**_

They get closer after that,

Bo develops a protectiveness that Lauren finds endearing. They become more free with each other, they've shared their deepest secrets, there's nothing more lift to hide.

Well, not much anyway.

"Lauren I-" her door swings open and Bo walks in. Lauren tries to reach for something to cover herself but Bo has already seen all there is to see. "Who did that to you?" Her voice sounds angry.

Lauren reaches for a towel and covers up. "It's not recent."

" _That's_ not what I asked. Just give me a name, Lauren."

"I don't know, okay? He's the man who I was sold to, apparently I cried too much and he thought flogging me would make me cry less. They're all healed now, Bo."

The brunette's hands reach for the towel and Lauren feels her softly tag at it. She lets go without hesitation. Soft, _soft_ fingers trace each scar and she closes her eyes, a shiver running up her spine all the way to her fingers.

"Bo- what are you-"

"I don't know." She says right before Lauren feels a kiss being placed on her back. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." She whimpers out.

Another kiss. Then another. "I don't want to either."

Bo genlty leads her to the bed and lays her down. "I'm going to take care of you okay?" She asks softly. Lauren's words are lost to her so she just nods. "I'm sorry someone did this to you but I'm going to erase those memories. I just need you to remember what I said that first day we went riding."

"About horses?"

Bo chuckles and kisses her again. "About trust. I want you to trust that I won't hurt you and I'll do the same."

"Okay."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

...

Time flies after that. It's almost like a whole other door opens and whenever Lauren doesn't have her hands or lips on Bo, she doesn't feel right.

They sneak in touches everywhere.

In the library behind the book shelf.

In the garden behind the big tree.

At the riding grounds in the stable.

In their field.

Anywhere they have just a small place to hide, they're on each other. And the more days go by, the more desperate they become.

 _"What are you doing, Lauren."_

 _"Trust. Remember?" She says as she kisses lower and lower down Bo's body._

 _"You don't have to."_

 _"I know. Now just relax and let me take care of you."_

They're with each other so much, so often that Lauren feels Bo under her skin. On her fingers. She sees her in her dreams. She hears her laugh in her head when she's not near. Sometimes, late at night after Bo sneaks back to her room, the smell of her is all Lauren knows.

She's aware of Bo with all of her senses. With all of her. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

 _ **:::::::**_

"Stop." Bo is shocked to hear that for a moment. Lauren hardly ever stops her. Bo is certain Lauren craves her just as much as she craves the blonde.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She says even as she's moving away from Bo.

Bo sits back. "I thought we agreed that you'll not do that anymore."

"No, you ordered me. We didn't agree on anything."

Her eyes widen. "Where's this coming from?"

"Nowhere. I need to go pack."

It's the end of summer. Bo's summoning letter from the palace already arrived yesterday. Her grandfather is eager to know what she's learnt. She doesn't know if he'll be happy to know that Lauren's eyes are brown. Like honey. Except when she's aroused then they get almost golden. That she gives the best kisses and her laugh sounds like happiness itself. She doesn't know if he'll like to know that Lauren moaning her name is the most amazing sound she's ever heard and Lauren's heartbeat is like a secret to be protected by all means to her.

She doesn't know if he'll want to know this. But she knows that's what she's learnt. And, she has also learnt that when Lauren is scared, she pulls away. Like she is right now.

"You've had your things packed since the begining of the week."

"Well some of us aren't royalty. We need to double check our work ourselves."

"That's unfair."

"Unfair? Unfair is you letting me fall in love with you when you know it's not going anywhere!"

Bo's eyes widen. The room goes silent. "Say that again."

"I have to go."

She hurries out of the bed and grabs Lauren's hand. "Say it again."

"Are you _ordering_ me?"

"No." Bo shakes her head simply. "Please."

Lauren sighs and looks her in the eyes. "I love you. But it's not like it matters because you'll be gone in the morning and I'll go back to the Underground Houe and life will go on like this summer never happened."

"Don't say that." Bo shakes her head.

"Why not. It's tr-"

"Because I love you too. And I'll find a way to make this work."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Bo."

"Okay." She nods. Because she knows she intends on keeping this one. "Come back to bed. Let's just sleep and figure everything out tomorrow. And no-" she adds before Lauren can say anything. "I'm not ordering you. I'm not even the princess right now. I'm just a girl who loves you and is asking for a chance to prove it."

Lauren blushes and Bo is reminded so much of their first day. If she could go back and slow down time.

"I love you too."

Bo's grin is wide. "So that means you're staying?"

"Yes Bo. It means I'm staying."

...

 _ **Fin.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**An: I forgot to say this is in three parts. It's how it's written. Every part contains a different dynamic that I wanted to play around with in this universe. The first one was**_ _Romance_ _ **& **__Evolution._ _ **This is**_ _Politics_ _ ** & **__Choices_ _ **and the third one will be**_ _Love_ _ **& **__Betrayal._

 _ **Part 2**_

 _ **Prologue.**_

He's dying.

He can feel it in his bones, hear it in his breathing, see it in his eyes.

His time has almost come.

And he wishes so much that he was ready for it. And he would be, he has done it all, he has seen it all, but he still hasn't managed to get his granddaughter in line and that worries him more than anything.

It's enough for him to keep death waiting.

It was supposed to work. Her time away from her pathless friends and lack of responsibility. Instead, it made her worse. She's moody, irritable and almost never around.

How is he to teach her how to watch over the kingdom if she leaves at dawn and comes back at dusk. Tired and defeat shining in her eyes. Not talking to him no matter how much he tries to get her to.

And he has to get her to talk. To understand. To get with the program because he won't be around for long and she has to learn.

She has to.

 _ **I**_

"Your Highness, I don't think we should be here." Mark whispers and she glares at him. Lifting the skirt of her dress as they make their way through the trees. It'll be light out soon and she needs to be back in the carriage by then. She is in no mood to socialize with the peasants this morning.

Or any other morning for that matter.

It's been three months since she went back to the palace. Three months of looking for Lauren and not finding her. It would have been so much easier if she could issue a search for her. But what excuse could she give for looking for a slave?

And with every underground house she visits, her heart sinks further and further. Her grandfather's system might be functional, but it's brutal to the slaves. They're thin and miserable and the conditions they work under are inhuman.

It makes her skin boil. And it gives her nightmare because what if Lauren is going through the same fate? She promised Bo she would be fine. She said now that she's worked for the princess, chances of her being placed in a good home with a noble family are high. But that isn't calming Bo's fears none.

She needs to have her close. To be _certain_ that she's safe.

Nightmares of Lauren's back, fresh with scars from flogging keep her up at night and for her sanity and Lauren's safety, she needs to find her soon.

"What did I say about offering unsolicited advice, Mark?" She still hasn't stopped walking.

"Uh, not to?"

"Right. Break my rules again and your neck won't be on your shoulders by dawn."

She hears him gasp. He's taken her seriously. And not for no reason. There've been talks in the palace. Walls have ears and they whisper too. Her temper is impossible, her hand is quick to strike. Her anger is quick to rise.

She's at the edge and no one is looking to tip her over.

The Underground house finally comes to sight. Just like the others, it looks unfit for human living. Bo's heart breaks and as much as she wants to find Lauren, she hopes she doesn't find her here. It would kill her to know Lauren has been living here all this time.

"Should I go call the keeper?" Mark asks in a quiet, scared voice.

She thinks for a moment before nodding. She's ignoring rules and breaking them with each passing day. But there are lines she knows that even she cannot cross.

The keeper comes minutes later and bows in respect. She has no time for pleasantries.

"I'm looking for a girl. Blonde, beautiful, tall probably came in a few months ago from special assignment."

He shakes his head. "We haven't received any new shipments, Your Highness."

She narrows her eyes. "Shipments? These are _people."_

"I- I mean- I. I apologise. But I assure you, no new slaves have come. And certainly none like the one you've described."

She nods but her heart skins. A part of her recalls that she didn't even want Lauren to be here in the first place. She looks away to steel her features. It's not in good form to show weakness in front of commoners.

"That will be all." She dismisses him with a flick of her wrist and he almost bolts before she stops him by calling him. "Keep this meeting to yourself. If you tell anyone- _anyone_ of it, It'll be the last thing you ever do. You have my word on that."

He nods. Clearly scared.

She nods once before walking away.

 _ **...**_

She soaks herself in a bath when she gets back to the palace. Disimissing all the servants because she just wants to be alone.

She drowns herself in the tab. Letting the silence under the water take her over for a minute. She misses Lauren the way one would a body part. She wonders if she thinks of her as often as Bo does. If she remembers their nights together.

She wonders if she'll ever get her back.

It's almost an hour when she gets out of the bath. Her grandfather is requesting her presence for dinner tonight; a slave is sent to tell her.

She thinks of declining. She has a long day tomorrow. More places to search- she can't let Lauren down. But then, she has pushed The King to the wall, she knows this. And she can't really afford to push him further least he snaps.

So she dresses and makes her way to the dinning hall.

She's surprised to find it's not just him.

"I didn't know we're entertaining company tonight, Your Majesty." She tries making her voice light as they all stand to pay their respcets.

The King walks to her and takes her hand, leading her to her seat beside him. "How would you, you're never around." His voice is light to but his intent isn't.

He nods once when Bo is in her seat and everyone else sits down.

Dinner is mostly a quiet affair until they get to the wine and The King finally adresses why they're here. Bo knew full well it wasn't just to eat.

"We had a visit from The Wander's Kingdom today and I'm proud to announce that a match has been made."

The room erupts in whispers and mumurs and Bo just sits there, confused. She's been off the loop for a few months now but even her brain is startig to connect the dots.

She just doesn't like the image they're drawing.

"What?" She asks, her eyes squarley on her grandfather.

"It's perfect. The merging of our Kingdoms will make us stronger and Rainer is a great leader and he'll make a good husband."

She just stares at him for a moment. Disgust boiling somewhere in her throat. "You do know that I'm human right? I'm a person with my own mind."

"I never said you're not."

"Then why would you Match me without even asking? How do you know I haven't met someone else? Someone I love."

"Love is for the commoners, Ysabaeu. This has nothing to do with love. It's merely a great opportunity that we would be fools to pass on."

"Opportunity? This my life we're talking about!"

"No it's not! This is the Kingdom's future. _My_ Kingdom's future. And my father's before me and his before him. I've let you get away with a lot Ysabeau, but not this. The binding ceremony happens in twelve weeks. We're setting out for their Kingdom for formal introductions tomorrow."

"Grandfather!"

"That will be all." He gets up from his seat. "Thank you all for coming."

 _ **:::::**_

Someone important is coming.

There's talk all around. Something about a _merger_ and a match and what not. No one knows who it is to, but if it all goes well there'll be a ceremony to end all ceremonies all around the Kingdom in these coming days.

Lauren hopes it _does_ happen, whatever this merger is. At least then the Santiagos will leave and she'll have space to breathe.

She doesn't hate Val, she really doesn't. As far as masters go, she's not the worst. Lauren has been with her for two months and she's yet to learn the blonde's name. She's demanding and she changes clothes more than anyone Lauren has ever met in her entire life. But she makes sure Lauren has three square meals everyday because 'no personal servant of hers will be malnourished' and she gifted Lauren all her old dresses that she barely wears anymore.

Truthfully, Lauren knows she could have had it so much worse.

But as good as she has it, she needs a day to herself. Or maybe two.

Granted, she does nothing on those days but think of Bo and read the books Bo gave to her and just Bo-Bo-Bo. But the brunette is the best thing that ever happened to Lauren and she doesn't want to let the memory of her fade away.

The first month had been hard. She'd wanted to forget all about Bo and her lovely eyes and easy grace and soft hands. But she dreamt about her every night and when she roused in the morning, alone and no Bo around, it just got harder.

But then she was stationed in the Lachlan house and he was nothing short of an animal. He overworked her, underfed her and had an almost _need_ to constantly punish her. She was on her feet before first light and only went to bed in the dark of the morning. She held onto her memories of Bo almost desperately then. But it was hard to reminisce when she didn't even have time to breathe.

It was as if the gods themselves were smiling down on her the day Sir Santiago came to Lachlans, his bratty daughter in tow complaining about everything and anything. She made Lauren run around like a headless chicken that weekend doing one bidding or the other. But in the end, it payed off. She said Lauren's competent and not whiny. She asked her father to batter for her.

And Lauren found herself moving to another Kingdom all together, and even further from Bo.

It had saddened her, that she was slimming down the chances of Bo ever finding her. But then she told herself to stop being stupid. This was a blessing. She surely would have died in Lachlan's house.

What she and Bo had was a one time thing. Something she was lucky to have even had. Memories should be enough.

"Thank _god_ you're here! Where have you been?"

Lauren hurries after her as she walks to her closet. Her curly hair on top of her head, her brown eyes frantic.

"I went to the market, Miss. You-"

"Forget that. My brother's childhood friend is coming to the Kingdom tomorrow."

Lauren just stares at her. She doesn't really know how this concerns her. Hale is probably the nicest person of royal blood she has ever met, next to Bo. He greets her and asks about her day when he sees her and sometimes he tells Val when she's being too much. Lauren likes him, but not enough to care about his business. "That's nice?"

"It's more than _nice!"_ Val screeches and slumps on the sofa, a dreamy look in her eyes. "He's perfect."

"Master Hale's friend?"

"Dyson-" she says his name like a prayer. "We've been in love since we were four, he just doesn't know it yet. But I'm going to use this weekend to make him see."

Lauren holds back the urge to roll her eyes and chuckle. Val's moods are at best unpredictable and she doesn't want to make trouble for herself. "If anyone can do it, it's you Miss."

"I know." Val nods. "His father's is in the King's Order. They're coming to arrange the merger. So he'll be busy and Dyson will most likely spend most of his time with Hale. Here. I need to look my preetiest. Help me choose my dresses?"

This time Lauren does smile. She remembers how it felt with Bo, that feeling of being so alive you didn't know what to do with yourself. If not for anything else, she's glad she got to atleast understand that feeling of being happy just by someone merely existing.

It's a great feeling. "Of course Mistress. And may I suggest the Red one you wore to the ball last week, it really brings out your eyes."

"Val perks up at that. "It does doesn't it? I knew you won't be a waste of money when I asked father for you."

...

The whole of the next morning, Val is practically bouncing at the soles of her feet. Her father looks at her curiously but she just flushes her smile at him and he shrugs.

Everyone knows she has him wrapped around her finger.

"Where _is_ he."

"You do know that your obsession with Dyson is revolting, right?" Hale teases her, wiping lint off his pants. He's the neatest boy Lauren has ever seen in her life.

"No one asked for your opinion, _Haley_."

Hale's eyes widen with embarassment and he looks around at the servants who're waiting with them and his father. Sturgis doesn't seem to have heard anything and the servants wouldn't react even if they had.

Lauren though, she feels like laughing a little. She's never seen him be anything other than completely composed.

"I told you never to call me that." He hisses to her through gritted teeth.

Val shrugs, her eyes never leaving the entrance. They've been waiting for the Thornwoods all morning. Apparently only The two Kings and the couple meant to merge are to be present in the meeting today. So Dyson and his father are visiting. Val hasn't been able to sit still all morning. It amuses Lauren to no end. Her hand goes to her curls before she shrugs at her brother. "And I told you not to question my love life."

" _Love life?_ Dyson is years older than you. You can't have a love life with him."

"I can do whatever I want. And age is a number. Besides, he's of good social standing and he's handsome. We're perfect for each other."

Hale scowls at her. "You're disgusting that's what you are."

Before Val can throw a retort which Lauren has learnt she always has waiting somewhere close, a carriage approaching is heard outside and their argument is forgotten, she lights up again and grabs Lauren's hand- "he's here!" She whispers to Lauren who resists the urge to laugh.

"Come now," their father walks forward, "we have guests to welcome."

 _ **II**_

It's all boring talk, and more boring talk and generally people discussing her life like she isn't even there. Like she it isn't hers and she really doesn't have the heart to listen to it anymore.

"Can I go riding?" She asks her grandfather. They're in the wing that has been set aside for them this weekend. Apparently, first introductions went well. Rainer likes her, she just wants this over with so that she can go back home and find Lauren.

She can't think of anything past that.

"You don't know the land."

"I can take a servant."

"We can't just go demanding that servants do our biding. We're here to make a good impression."

"No, we're here because you have an obsessive need to live my life for me."

Trick looks up from his book and lowers his reading lens. Glaring at her. "You have to stop this." His voice is stern.

She purses her lips. She's been impossible since yesterday. She knows that. But she also knows she won't be stopping anytime soon because she has problems and he's piling on them. "Can I please just go riding. Dyson is back, he's been here before, more than once. He knows the land, I can take him with me."

He considers her for a moment before nodding curtly. "Very well. Take a few of our own servants too."

"Thank you." She spits sarcastically and makes for the door before her name falling from his mouth stops her.

"You'll have to grow up at some point, Ysabeau- it would be wise for you to make things easier for yourself and do it soon."

She walks out without answering him.

...

Dyson doesn't question her when she tells him that they're going for a ride.

He never does.

When they were younger, he used to say he'll be the one to marry her. But then Tamsin happened and he hasn't even breathed in Bo's direction since. Not that she minds, but she does feel sorry for him, Tamsin confided in Bo once that she doesn't think she'll ever get married, commitment isn't for her.

And since she has a lot of sisters anyway and the fate of The High Kingdom doesn't rest on her shoulders, Bo actually thinks she has a chance of getting away with it.

There's a high chance of Dyson waiting forever for a girl he'll never get.

And previously, she thought him stupid for this. Why not find another girl? Ciara from The Fairy Kingdom has wanted him since the begining of time. Maybe he'll grow to love her if he gave her a chance. But that was then, now she completely understands him. Because she knows she'll keep looking for Lauren forever if she has to.

"Oh gods," Dyson pants as they finally come to a stop at the boader where The Wanderer's Kingdom ends. Bo wishes she could go beyond. But Ash Kingdom is somewhere no one goes univinted. "Do you want to tell me why you were riding like you wanted to leave your own skin?" He dismounts his horse and sits ungracefully on the grass. "I'm certain I sprained some part of my body."

She laughs at his melodrama before sitting next to him. Arguably with a little more grace than he did. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"The binding?" He asks in a concerned voice.

"It's one of the things. It's just- it's so sudden you know? I'm not ready. I don't even want it."

"Rainer seems like a good person."

"He might be the best person and I still wouldn't like it. I can't force attraction no matter how good the person is. It's either there or it's not. And it's not with him."

He nods and she knows he understands. This is the life they were born into. Glamorous from the outside, impossible from the inside. He pats her hand in a show of comfort and she offers him a smile.

"How about you come with me?" He blurts out suddenly.

"Come with you where?"

"To a little get together. Nothing big, just Hale and his sister and I. We'll have good drinks and they're good company. Take your mind off things for a while."

She thinks about it for a second. It's been a while since she went drinking with Dyson. She's so busy looking for Lauren these days she hardly has time for anything else. But they're so far away from home and the chances of finding Lauren here are next to none. She might as well release some stress before life attacks her again.

She nods. "That sounds great. When are we meeting?"

"Tonight. Do you think you can sneak out or should we just not go back until we're done."

"The latter sounds better."

He laughs. "I thought so too."

 _ **::::::**_

Lauren doesn't know why she's here. Val said it's because she's her personal servant and she's meant to be where Val is, but they've never been together to a social gathering before.

Especially not with Val's friends.

But Val has been almost bouncing from the walls with nerves and excitement since Sir Dyson left earlier. Lauren cannot for the life of her understand _why,_ the two of them barely even talked.

But the younger girl managed to convience her brother and his friend to let her join this gathering and Lauren supposes she's taking her so she won't feel left out when the two of them indulge in boyish talk.

But that's just a notion.

"Do I look okay?" She asks for lord knows the what time.

"You look wonderful." Lauren answers honestly because she does. Val is naturally beautiful and tonight she looks it more so. Her hair is up in the middle of her head with some curls falling by the sides of her face. Her white dress makes her look like something etheral more than human and the glow from the fire just makes her look better. "He'd be blind not to see how beautiful you look."

Val smiles at her shyly. "Thank you. You look very beautiful as well."

"I look okay."

"You look amazing. Really." Lauren looks down, picking with her free hand at the skirt of her dress. It's one of the nice ones that Val gave to her and insisted that she wear tonight. "And I want you to enjoy yourself tonight, okay? Eat, drink, dance, laugh, do whatever you want. Don't mind me, I'll take care of myself."

"But I-"

Val places her hand on top of hers and pats her softly. "It's my way of saying thank you. I know you _have_ to do it because of your station in life and all, but you're more of my friend than anyone else has ever been. And I don't thank you enough for that. So, tonight is my thank you. Have fun." She finishes with a soft smile before taking a sip of her drink.

Lauren supposes it's that drink that's making her like this. But she's not going to question it. Kindness isn't so often offered to her and when it is she tries not to spit in it's face. "Thank you." She says in a quiet voice.

Val just shrugs like it's nothing and goes back to bantering with her brother.

They're seated there for almost an hour before Lauren excuses herself to go use the outhouse. She's been pacing her drink with water and the effects are now being felt.

It takes her a minute to find water to wash her hands after she's done and another to just stand and take in the fresh lone air before she's ready to go back to the group.

She hears another voice before she sees it and she guesses Dyson has finally arrived. Then she hears _another_ voice and for a moment she thinks she's thinking it up. Won't be the first time. And now she's not even fully in her senses. It's probably her mind playing tricks on her.

But then she makes it back to the circle and there she is. Even more beautiful than she was the last time Lauren had seen her in front of her royal carriage in the summer. The day she said goodbye. She's talking to Val. Not really giving her her full attention which is just as well because Val keeps darting her eyes to Dyson every other second. Her eyes look tired, her whole body looks tired. She's still the most beautiful person Lauren has ever seen.

"Bo." It slips out of her mouth before she can stop it.

 _ **::::::**_

She feels her name being said before she hears it.

They've been here for almost fifteen minutes and she has already managed to have two glasses of whatever it is Hale procurred. Val, Hale's sister, keeps telling her things. Bo does't know what. The last time she saw this girl, she didn't have all her teeth. Now it's so easy to tell how much she fancies Dyson.

Her eyes practically lit up when they arrived.

"I thought I'd be the only girl here you know? That's why I brought my servant. She's somewhere. Been there a while actually, I hope she hasn't been eaten by bears." Every sentence is panctuated by a look at Dyson.

It's amusing to no end.

"There're bears around here?" Bo asks, not really caring about this servant who she knows nothing of. She just wants to get drunk- get through the night, go home and find Lauren.

That's all she has room to care for right now. No space for other people's servant's.

"I don't know." Val seems a little more alert. "Maybe. Do you think we should ask the boys to go look for her. I would hate to-" and _that's_ when Bo feels it. It's all over her skin. Like someone is caressing her with their eyes. Only one person has ever made her feel like that and for a second, she thinks it's the drink. It's not like it hasn't mislead her into thinking Lauren is near before.

"Bo."

"Oh, never mind, there is!" Val says happily.

Bo finally looks up and for a second or two, she can't breathe. There she is indeed.

 _ **III**_

She doesn't know what to do. Bo is right there. The girl she's been dreaming of every night and thinking of nearly every day is here and she doesn't know what to do.

She wants to kiss her. She knows _that._ She wants to take her in her arms and kiss her and run her fingers through her hair and never let her go.

But you don't always get what you want in life, she's not even allowed to look her in the eye.

"I need to get something from my horse. Can she escort me?" She's asking Val.

Val narrows her eyes curiously. "Wouldn't it be wiser to take one of the guards? There're are bears around here you know?"

"We'll only be a minute. Besides, we didn't tie the horses that far down. We'll be okay, I'll take care of her, I promise."

"You better." Val says drunkenly. "She's the only good thing I have that's mine."

Bo's eyes darken like they used to right before lost her temper with the slaves and Lauren lets out a relieved breath when she doesn't snap at Val. Instead she just turns to Lauren and points to a pathway. "Shall we?"

...

They're not even that far away before she feels her back pushed to a tree and Bo's lips are on hers. Lauren responds without thinking and it's even better than she recalls. So much better than her dreams too.

"I found you." Bo says, over and over. "I can't beleive you were here the whole time. I should have-"

"You couldn't have known." Lauren cuts her off before she can blame herself further. When their eyes connect again, Bo is crying. "What is it?" Lauren asks softly, wiping her tears away. This is only the second time she's seen the brunette cry. And she doesn't like it any better than she did the first time.

"I've looked for you for so long. I thought-" she lays her forehead on Lauren's and just breathes her in. Her fingers trace the blonde's cheeks. "I thought I'd never find you."

"But you did."

Bo chuckles tearily. "I did. And you're okay." But then her eyes widen a little at her own statement and she pulls away. "Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?"

 _Yes._

"No." It's not time for honesty right now. This is clearly overwhelming for Bo as it is. She doesn't need any added stress. "I'm fine."

"You're fine." Bo echoes and Lauren laughs before kissing her again.

Finally, finally she feels like she can breathe right again.

 _ **:::::::**_

They manage to sneak away three more times after that. Not that it's paticularly hard. Bo keeps claiming to have forgotten something new every time and no one questions her. Everyone's drunk and Val is now not very unsure about her advances torwards Dyson. She, Hale and Dyson have an amusing circle of events going on.

Val shamelessly flirts with Dyson. Dyson tries to deflect without much success and Hale tries to get her to stop which just spurrs her on because she doesn't like him telling her what to do.

All these leaves no attention left for Bo and Lauren. Not that they mind. They're too busy sneaking away to relearn each other.

"Bo, we have to get going. " Dyson announces just as Bo is ready to come up with yet another excuse to sneak Lauren away.

She looks at Dyson then at Lauren who's looking into her drink. Her eyes suddenly a little sad. "Can't we stay longer?"

"We're already pushing it as it is."

She knows he's right. But she doesn't like Lauren looking like that and she doesn't want to leave things between them strained. Not today.

"Let me just take care of one last thing first, okay?"

"Fine. I have to take her to their carriage anyway."

Somewhere during the night, Val found her way to his laps and slept there. And she's clearly too drunk to be woken.

Bo nods and gets up. "Escort me please." She says softly to Lauren who follows her silently.

"When are you leaving?" It's the first time Lauren has been first to speak.

Bo frowns a bit before she gets what she means. "Oh. The day after tomorrow. Or tomorrow since today is already here." She rambles.

Lauren nods and looks away. Bo knows exactly what's going through her mind and she's quick to stop it. "You're coming with me."

"You know I can't."

Bo frowns, "why?"

"Because I'm someone's legally acquired property, Bo."

"No one owns you." Bo says sternly. Lauren looks away the way she does when she doesn't want to beleive what Bo is saying but Bo isn't having that. "No one owns you, Lauren." She says again in an even stronger voice. "And I'm going to talk to Val tomorrow. When she has all her senses with her again and I'll get you back then I'll get you your freedom. Okay?"

Silence.

"Lauren?"

"Okay." She whispers and Bo nods. The blonde still doesn't have much faith. Life has clearly taken that away from her. But that's okay because Bo has enough for both of them and then some.

She's going to make everything okay. She's sure of it.

 _ **...**_

If she paid no attention yesterday, then today is even worse.

She got no sleep last night. Thinking of Lauren too much. And now she's not even in this room. Her body is, but the rest of her is somewhere else. Counting the minutes till the agreed time when Lauren would get here.

The meetings went well, apparently she's everything they want. Which is odd since she hasn't been herself around these people in the past two days. What they want is probably a silent girl with no opinions of her own and doesn't talk amongst men.

In which case Rainer is in for such a rude awakening that she feels rather sorry for him.

She stands at the balcony like she's meant to when they announce that the Binding will occur twelve weeks and the merger is now complete. After the binding their kingdoms will become one and form the strongest kingdom of all.

The King of Fae Kingdom seems entirely pleased with himself. There'll be a ceremony in Bo's honor for five days.

More days than any other ceremony.

"You did well." It's one of the very few compliments he's ever paid Bo. Which is funny since it's for something she had no hand in and doesn't even want.

"Can I go out?"

"There's a ceremony in your honor starting in a few hours and you want to go out?"

"I won't be long." She assures him hastily. Lauren is waiting for her at their agreed upon spot by now. "I did well right? Don't I deserve something for that?"

"Fine. Don't be long."

"I won't and I'm taking Dyson with me so I'll be safe."

He doesn't say anything. But she sees it in his eyes that he's pleased.

...

Safety is the least of her reasons for taking Dyson.

It's just that the only way Lauren could come is if Val came and the only way Val could even tolerate coming is if Dyson came so here they are.

Lauren looks even more beautiful than she did last night. The setting sun is doing amazing things to her hair and Bo doesn't know how she survived so long without seeing her.

Val is all too happy when say they're going to go in order to give them some privacy. Dyson not so much. But if Bo could deal with three months of worrying over the girl she loves,he can survive a few hours with the girl who loves him.

They ride like they did that first time Lauren rode on her own.

Fast and free and alive and only tearing their eyes from the paths to look at each other.

Bo lets the past three months wash away and she's back to that girl in summer. The one who was falling in love carelessly without even knowing it. Paying no mind to the consequences.

By the time they stop, they're panting and laughing. Lauren looks at her panting, her eyes shining. She runs her fingers through her hair to get them from her face.

"I missed you." She says in a breathless voice, coated in happiness.

Bo smiles widely at her.

It definitley feels like falling in love all over agin.

...

They find Dyson and Val seated quietly when they get back and their laughter dies away.

Dyson stands up as soon as he sees her, ready to head back, but she places a palm up to stop him. "I'd like to have a word with Val first."

He frowns but says okay. Bids Val farewell and heads towards his horse.

"What do you want?" She's clearly not in her last night mood.

Bo arches a brow at her- she back peddles. "Your Highness."

Bo smiles indulgently. "No need for titles. We're all friends here."

Val just looks at her, doubt all over her eyes. Bo proceeds. "And as my friend, I'd like to ask a favour of you. I'll be indebted to you if you fulfil this. And you must know I'm a very powerful person to have in your corner."

Val crosses her arms. She looks skeptic. "What is it you want?"

Bo looks back and points at Lauren who's by the horses. "Her."

"My servant?"

The brunette bites back the urge to snap at Val. ( _She has a name._ ) "Yes."

"Why?" Val asks incredulously.

Bo shrugs, trying not to give anything away. "She's a good riding companion."

"There are no people who know how to ride in your kingdom?"

"I want her."

Val just looks at her for a moment. Bo decides it's time to use her Ace card. "And speaking of want. I can help _you_ get something you want."

"With all due respect, Your Highness, you have nothing I want." Val says haughtily.

Bo smirks. "Did you know that Dyson and I have been friends almost all our lives? He listens more to me than anyone else. One word from me and things could change for the better for you."

Val seems a little more interested now. She lets her arms fall to her sides. "Can I not batter you something else. I have other riders who I have no use for."

Bo shakes her head. "Her or nothing."

"I'll give you two."

Bo shakes her head again.

"Four."

"Just her. That's all I want."

Val looks longingly at the path Dyson took, then at Lauren, then she sighs. "You'll treat her right?"

"Of course." Bo answers honestly and Val nods and stretches her hand. "It's a deal then. Nice doing business with you, Your Highness. Excuse me."

 _ **::::::::::**_

Lauren is patting the horses, keeping them calm as she waits for Val when said girl approaches her, tears in her eyes. Lauren instantly worries. "Miss what's wrong?"

"You can keep him." Val says ignoring the question.

Lauren is entirely too confused right now. "Keep who?"

"Rain." Val pats the horse that Lauren often rides when they're together. "I think he likes you best anyway."

"I'm afraid I don't-"

"The princess and I talked." Val cuts in. "You're not coming home with me tonight, Lauren. She has given me her word that she''ll treat you well and I'd like to think the word of a Queen is worth something but if she _ever_ lays a hand on you-"

"She won't." Lauren is quick to defend. "She doesn't look like the type." She adds.

"So you're okay with this?"

"I don't really have the right not to be."

Val looks down sadly. "I don't know who's going to help me choose my dress to match the weather now."

It's the closest to 'I'll miss you' Lauren knows she'll get from Val and she smiles softly. "You're good at that all by yourself."

Val laughs but it sounds like she wants to do anything but. "Take care, Lauren. And take care of Rain."

It's the first time she's ever used her name. Lauren didn't even know she _knew_ it. Lauren nods and as she watches her ride away with the servants who accompanied trailing her, she knows she's going to miss her too.

 _ **IV**_

The opening night of the ceremony is the peek of the reasons Bo hates being of royal blood. She walks around the room like a stringed puppet, greeting people she doesn't care about and trying to get her eyes not to try finding Lauren every second.

She fails.

And every time her eyes find her, Lauren is looking at her almost proudly and maybe it's because they've been away from each other for so long or it's because she's just weak when it comes to that girl looking at her like that, but arousal washes all over her everytime their eyes meet and she manages to sneak away five times just to lead Lauren to the now desserted rooms and kiss her like there's nothing left to do on earth.

" _Bo, this is so risky."_

 _"There's nothing in this world I wouldn't risk for you'_

And all in all, although the ceremony isn't her cup of tea, she manages to create beautiful memories out of it.

And she takes that as a win.

...

The King, as if noticing Lauren for the first time, looks at her curiously as they arrive back in the palace.

"Who is this?" He asks Bo like Lauren isn't right there next to them.

"My personal-" Bo looks away, ashamed. "She's my newly acquired personal servant."

The king looks at Lauren, then at Bo, then at Lauren again. "You have more than enough of those."

"Well I wanted another one. I'm about to be Queen of two kingdoms. Surely I have the right to as many servants as I want, no?"

He still looks doubtful but he nods curtly at her. His health isn't at its best and the past few days have taken it's toll on him.

"You're right. As long as you're not breaking rules, you can take as many servants as you want."

...

"I'm sorry." Bo apologises, not meeting Lauren's eyes.

Lauren just shrugs. She looks around Bo's room. It looks just like her. Gentle and strong both at the same time. "I like your room." She says.

"Lauren I said-"

"Bo, don't. Don't apologise. I _am_ your servant, at least to the public I am. And you are the Queen. There's nothing we can do to change that right now."

"I'm still-"

"No." Lauren shakes her head and leads the brunette to the bed. "No apologies. Our stations in life are what they are and you can't keep apologising for that. What you can do, on the other hand, is kiss me."

Bo laughs. Feeling her worries slip away replaced by something beautiful and new. "I used to dream of these moments."

"You did?"

"Mhmm. It's the reason I chased away all my other servants. I needed my privacy when thinking of you."

Lauren's eyes darken. "Why?"

Bo is just about to respond when there's a knock on the door and they jump apart. " _God."_ She groans under her breath before turning to Lauren. "I'm-

"Don't apologise for someone knocking on the door Bo." Lauren laughs before getting up and straightening her dress, "move so we can pretend I'd been making the bed this whole time."

"Sneaky." Bo smirks. "I like it."

"Go answer the door, Bo." Lauren laughs and Bo pecks her one time before composing herself and moving to open the door.

"Yes."

"Your Highness." The man Bows. "His Majesty requests your presence."

"Now."

"Yes."

 _What now_?

"Where?"

"The main study."

She holds back a sigh "I'll be right down."

...

She steals some more kissing time from Lauren before walking to the Main Study. These days any and all conversations with her grandfather annoy her to no end and she needed the mood lifter.

"You called?" She announces her entrance.

"Have a seat." He instructs without even bothering to look up. And that's how she knows she's probably going to leave here with a headache. It's never a good sign when he does that.

She sits right across him and waits patiently for him to talk.

He takes his time. It's almost a good minute before he shuts his book and looks up at her. "How are you?"

She tilts her head to the side, "small talk, grandfather? That's what you called me here for?"

"No. But I thought it would be nice to lead up to it."

"Don't. Just state your business and let's be done with it."

"Okay." He nods and sits even straighter- "your new personal servant..."

Everything in Bo wants to panic. In fact, they almost do, but the composure classes she took finally come in handy and she maintains a neutral face. "What about her?"

"You tell me."

"I didn't call myself here, did I now? I have nothing to say about her."

"Really? Because people are talking."

"People have mouths. I suppose they do that often."

"This is not the time to play smart with me, Ysabeau. I'm being told you were seen out riding with her? Drinking with her? Someone even swears they saw you two alone in the dark during the opening night of the ceremony."

"Is this someone partly a cat? How could they have seen us in the dark?"

"Ysabeau!" The King slams his palms on the table so hard it echos all around the room. It's the angriest Bo has ever seen him and she has to admit, it's a little scary. "This is not a game."

"You're the one listening to idle talk from commoners."

"Is this your denial? Are you telling me these are all lies?"

"I am telling you _enough_ with governing every breath I take. This is _my_ life, I will live it how I choose to."

"So you're not denying it." It's a statement. Bo leans back and crosses her arms defiantly. His eyes fire up with anger.

"A _slave,_ Ysabeau?"

"She has a name."

"I do not care what she has! We don't asscociate let alone galavant with slaves especially not during one of the most important weekends in our kingdom's history."

"Well I am not part of this _we_ you speak of. I do what I want."

"No, Ysabeau. You do what you're _supposed_ to. And you're supposed to marry Rainer, merge our kingdoms and do your part in history. That's what you're supposed to do and that's what you'll do."

"You can't force me to." She stands up. Finally having had enough. He's not going to change today and she has no more energy left to deal with him.

"Ysabeau-" he calls just as she reaches for the door knob. She doesn't turn around, his face is the last thing she wants to see right now. She just wants to be done so she can go back to that bubble she and Lauren created. That's all she wants.

"-if I hear that you so much as _looked_ at that slave in a way you're not supposed to, I will have her head. You have my blood oath on this."

...

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **To the person who saw the Trick thing coming, Kudos!I love it when people think the way I think.**_


	3. Author's Note

_**AN;**_

 _Hi._

So.

Something happened and this story just took a life of it's own. Part three turned out to be 15k words long and it just keeps growing. Every time I so much as just looked at it, I got a new plot point and like fifty other ways the story could go.

What started as me trying to write a period piece has turned into one of the things I'm most proud to have done as far as writing is concerned and I want to see just how far I can push myself. How many times I can twist the plot and how many characters I can create. I just want to have fun with it. And use it to test my skills as a writer without any boundaries.

So to sum up what happened in part three; Lauren goes to extremes for Bo. Trick takes extreme measures to deal with that and Bo wrecks havoc on all eight kingdoms because of it. Then they end up together, happy and in love. But in fifteen thousand words and hundreds of plot twists in between.

To everyone who read and especially those who reveiwed, Thank You. And for favouriting and following and tweeeting. It means a lot.

 _ **Em.**_


End file.
